The Exciting Adventures of Moose's Angels:
by Moose Renegade
Summary: A gang of women from various stories get together to form... MOOSE'S ANGELS! Trinity's paranoid, Bulma's captured, and Kagome... well, lets just say she's been overexposed to Miroku (btw, this is a one shot, no reviews no more story so plz review! :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Moose's Angels  
  
A/N: Hey All..I don't write many fan fics...actually, this is my first one technically. I wrote the Matrix ones with Wild, so I don't count those as mine completely. Anyway, I hope you don't die from boredom ; ) There are a few weird parts in here so ye be forewarned.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own most characters in this fanfic like Trinity, Bulma, and Kagome, Willy Wonka, Johnny Depp, Inuyasha, etc.  
  
::Bulma suddenly awakens in a dark chamber with few torches giving the room little light::  
  
Bulma: uh..where am I? Is someone there?? Hello hello hello, can anyone hear me? Come save me hello hello hello. I'm here! Hello hello hello!  
  
Something roars: SHUT UP!!  
  
::She suddenly notices a armchair faced away from her and sees something sitting in it.but can't make out the shape. Just then, the arm chair turns around quite slowly until it stops abruptly. Bulma squints but still can't see the dark figure. Suddenly, the figure stands up, emerging in light. Bulma gasps.  
  
Dictator Willy Wonka: So you thought you could get away, didn't you, Bulma? You disgust me.  
  
::Dictator Willy Wonka attempts to spit at Bulma, yet spit fails to fly towards Bulma and instead hangs out of his mouth until falling on his shoe. Bulma laughs hysterically::  
  
Dictator W.W: Curses!! I will kill you yet Bulma and you're stupid, selfish friends too!  
  
::Dictator leaves in anguish leaving Bulma all alone::  
  
Bulma: Whoop dee-freakin-doo. What am I supposed to do now?  
  
::Suddenly, something starts ringing and it sounds awfully like a phone. Bulma remembers that she has her Moose communicator in her pocket::  
  
Bulma: Hello?  
  
Whispering voice: You have 7 days.  
  
Bulma: I think you have the wrong number, ma'am.::hangs up::  
  
::Phone rings again::  
  
Bulma: Hello?  
  
Trinity: Bulma!? They're EVERYWHERE! I'm constantly running away from them. I KNEW they would get you, Bulma! I haven't eaten for days..they're at all of my favorite bistros! Where are you?? This line is tapped..They'll find me if I talk any longer.talk fast! Ready, go!  
  
Bulma: Calm down, Trinity! I'm at some kind of.....  
  
Trinity: Oh no! It's been 5 seconds! They know where I am now for sure! Where will I go, oh my God, oh my God.  
  
Bulma: .  
  
::Trinity hangs up::  
  
Bulma: Well she was no help. Argh! I have to pee so bad! Couldn't they be decent enough to put a toilet in this cell?  
  
::Somewhere far away, Kagome fights against killer bunnies::  
  
Kagome: Oh you like that, don't you? Yeah you know you like it. Taste my bodacious fists of doom! Now I'm craving some carrots...some of Inuyasha's carrots. Hehe.  
  
::Phone rings from somewhere within Kagome's teeny skirt. Kagome answers the phone while karate chopping some leftover bunnies::  
  
Kagome: Kagome's pleasure delivery service. How may I please you?  
  
Bulma: Kagome!?  
  
Kagome: Oh hey, Bulma. Um..that was a joke heh.  
  
Bulma: Um.yeah. Anyway, I need your help. I'm trapped in Dictator Willy Wonka's cell. I'm not sure where it is, but I think it's by the local dump. It reeks!  
  
Kagome: Uh.I'm a little busy right now. Can't Trinity get you?  
  
Bulma: .  
  
Kagome: Oh wait, never mind. Stupid question.  
  
Bulma: Please Kagome! The Dictator threatens to kill us all!  
  
Kagome: When has he ever NOT threatened to kill us?  
  
Bulma: Good point.  
  
Kagome: Anyway.I have to finish with these bunnies here. They're so adorable. So many little paws and feet.among other things.  
  
Bulma: Uh..Good bye Kagome.. ::Hangs up quickly:: Erlack. I honestly wonder about her.  
  
::Suddenly the door is pushed wide open and Bulma looks up::  
  
Bulma: Who are you?  
  
A/N: Dum dum dum. Who is the mysterious person that opens the door? Will anyone help Bulma? Find out, on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ba..I mean, Moose's angels. 


	2. Bulma's new friend

A/N: Wow this is such a stupid fic. I cannot believe I am adding another chapter. Well anyway..for all of those non-existent reviewers here ya go! Enjoy..*grumbles to herself*  
  
A/N again: Oh yeah so last chapter, Bulma was left in her comfy little prison cell wondering who the heck appeared in her doorway. Trinity of course was...well. somewhere in hiding, and Kagome had her own..agenda. Will our Angels be defeated by the evil Dictator Willy Wonka? You'll have to read to find out!  
  
Bulma: Who are you?  
  
::Mysterious stranger emerges::  
  
Stranger: I am the Muffin Man.  
  
Bulma: The Muffin Man?  
  
Muffin Man: The Muffin Man, yes.  
  
Bulma: I don't know any "Muffin Man."  
  
M.M:: But I am the Muffin Man.  
  
Bulma: Oh. Um.Are you..um.here to save me?  
  
M.M: Yes.  
  
Bulma: Oh, okay. Thanks..erm, Mr. Muffin Man.  
  
::Awkward silence::  
  
Bulma: Um.Muffin Man.aren't you going to unlock my door?  
  
M.M: If you want me to.  
  
Bulma: Well duh! How am I supposed to get out? By Osmosis?  
  
M.M: Perhaps.  
  
Bulma: (sigh) What do you WANT from me!? Because if you want THAT then I have a friend, Kagome who ..  
  
M.M interrupts: I want the magical spoon.  
  
Bulma: What?? (very confused) M.M: The magical spoon.  
  
Bulma: What??  
  
M.M: The magical sp.  
  
Bulma interrupts: No! You IDIOT! What IS the magical spoon!?  
  
M.M: It is a magical spoon. What else?  
  
::Agitated, Bulma clamps her fists so tightly and she begins to turn red::  
  
M.M: Are you turning into a strawberry?  
  
Bulma: GAH! Just GO AWAY!  
  
M.M: (obviously ignoring Bulma's comment) Because, if you are, then I hunger for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
Bulma: I'm NOT a strawberry, damnit!!  
  
M.M: (Notices Bulma's blue hair) You are a blueberry, perchance?  
  
Bulma: DICTATOR WILLY!! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!!! AHH!  
  
M.M: But..I am the muffin man.  
  
::Somewhere FAR away, (THANK GOD) Kagome wrestles with alligators. (What is with her and animals anyway? Someone would think she exercises bestiality..) Suddenly, however, a cloaked figure comes forth. Kagome takes no notice because she is too busy with the alligators::  
  
Cloaked Figure: Why.hello, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: (turns around, almost getting her head chopped off) What do you want from me!  
  
Cloaked Figure: I want you to die. (In a flash, the stranger whips off his cloak, revealing his identity)  
  
Kagome: (gasp) Dictator Willy Wonka!  
  
Dictator Willy: Happy to see me?  
  
::Before Kagome could say any more, Dictator Willy throws a giant jaw breaker at Kagome which bursts into a sleeping gas. Kagome coughs up a storm until finally admitting to the potency. She is almost eaten by alligators, but Dictator Willy lassos her with a long rope of red liquorice and pulls her to "safety." (But she's not safe really because he is trying to kill her.) Willy Wonka departs back to headquarters with his new victim::  
  
Dictator Willy: Muahaha..destroying the Angels is going to be easier than baking a cake! (Long exaggerated laugher).  
  
A/N: Oooo.Who's got The Angels? Willy's got the Angels! Now Bulma and Kagome's only hope is..Trinity. (suppressed giggle) Will.haha ...Tr.Trini.. hahahaha.. Trinity be able to...hahahaaaa.save.them...buahaha...jeez that's hilarious. You'll have to wait and see (laughs hysterically). 


End file.
